We propose to organize five special mini-symposia associated with specific scientific themes of the 2nd Joint Conference of the Engineering in Medicine and Biology Society (EMBS) of the IEEE and the Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES). The Conference will be held at the Westin Galleria Hotel, Houston, TX on 23-26 October 2002. These mini-symposia will contain lectures by 13 leading investigators and will serve to highlight specific topics within a particular Conference theme. The mini-symposia to be organized are: Nanomedicine, New Trends in BioMEMS, Advances in Functional Imaging, and Advances in Neural Engineering (which will include two mini-symposia). These mini-symposia illustrate the utilization of emergent technologies, as well as the integrative methodologies of state-of -the-art bioengineering activities.